exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsea Crescent
Chelsea Crescent is a powerful mage attuned with the dark forces of the Dark Tapestry. Story Beauty Eternal Chelsea was a rich, aging widow who sought to restore her youth in an obsessive fear of death. Experimenting with the Dark Tapestry, she was eventually invited to a trapped banquet alongside the young Fuchsia Searia. There, as a ceremony was performed in favor of the Great Old Ones, the Dark Tapestry invaded the mansion, brutally killing Chelsea and causing Fuchsia to lapse into a shock. Chelsea was however saved from the claws of an endless, death-like suffering by the help of Anatole Blueback, recruited by Fuchsia. With the help of Yaminh Dimorr, Chelsea also returned to her original youth. Chelsea then went on to live with Fuchsia with whom she became quite enamored, even having a Future Child with her, Belladonna Crescent. Chelsea, greatly enjoying herself in her new position, also helped Fuchsia's husband Boris Searia with attaining more power by attuning him with Dormammu; and helped Fuchsia with subjugated the captive Mariana and Luigiana. When experimenting on her own research, though Mad Nes's manipulations, Chelsea unwittingly sent Fuchsia, Boris, Mariana and Luigiana inside another dimension, where they were forced to face many trials; she eventually used the energy of Power Stars in order to reach them in the Videogame Realm, taking a brief respite from her research alongside them after Nes's defeat. Alternate Timelines In another Timeline, in the Pokemon Realm, Chelsea as a herbalist saved Fuchsia from poisoning. Boris and Chelsea helped Fuchsia with defeating Team Paradox and their leader Loste Woodrow, defeating him by opposing his legendary Qliphidius with Fuchsia's Sephylon, acquired with the blessing of Zachary. After Krios's balance was greatly upset, Chelsea, seeking to expand her knowledge and influence, went to Kastel with the aim of participating in another tournament. On her way, she helped Fuchsia with escaping the nefarious Team Lambda. Appearance Chelsea is a beautiful young woman in appearance, with long flowing black hair and light purple eyes, who enjoys dressing in sophisticated, floral dresses. Personality Behind her benign, graceful and modest facade, Chelsea is a ruthlessly ambitious woman who seeks to conquer death, by any means possible. Somewhat vain, Chelsea believes in beauty as a virtue and a way to affirm one's place in society and life in general, hence her usually flirtatious attitude. Chelsea is also one who enjoys experimentation by means of magic, paradoxically facing the great unknown with little to no fear. Powers * Dark Tapestry Mastery: Chelsea was able to read part of the Necronomicon without succumbing, showing her prowess and mastery of said art. She can perform a variety of spells with it, including pseudo-necromancy and the binding of minor Great Old Ones. Storylines * Pokemon Hopes features her as a close ally to Fuchsia; her team is a mix of healing and supportive Pokemon and offensive Ghost-, Plant- and Dark- type pokemon. * Pokemon Scarlet briefly features her. * Butterfly Effect IV : Bonds briefly features her. * Super Fuchsia: Star Destiny briefly mentions her. Trivia * The Crescent part in her name refers to the Latin verb Crescare, meaning to grow, hinting at her constant ambition. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Pokemon Realm Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Dark Tapestry